


Second Chances

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	Second Chances

The war was over, Voldemort lay dead in the middle of the great hall. The majority of his death eaters had been either captured or killed, with a few still missing.

Hagrid looked around, his heart breaking for all of the families left behind in the aftermath. The Weasley’s stood sobbing, George and Percy on the floor clutching at their brother. Harry was sitting between Remus and Tonks, silent tears streaming down his face as he apologized over and over into the air.

Hermione and Ron stood off to the side, she was taking turns to comfort them both. All around Hagrid where bodies of children. They were too young to die. Merlin be damned, this was never their war! 

Harry had done nothing to deserve this, Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, they were all children. And his castle! His beautiful Hogwarts, the only home he’d ever known, Dumbledore’s pride and joy was almost completely destroyed. It boiled Hagrid’s blood, but all they could do now is try their best to clean up the mess and bury their dead in peace.

2 weeks later:

Hagrid had just been finishing up getting ready for bed when he had noticed something heading towards him. As it drew closer he realized it was an owl. He opened the window to allow the handsome eagle owl in. He recognized it at once as the head mistresses personal owl.

The envelope was blank except for the hogwarts wax seal and the name Rubeus Hagrid in elegant script. He wondered what this could be about. He’d never received such an official looking letter, at least not since he was 11 and received his Hogwarts letter. Ripping open the letter he read McGonagall’s neat writing with tears in his eyes.

Dear Rubeus, 

It is my most sincere pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of books and supplies needed for all first year students. I have also taken the liberty of speaking to Mr. Ollivander, he will be expecting you. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt has assured me that your record has been erased and you are now starting with a clean slate. You are to be prepared and ready for the new term starting September 1st. I look forward to seeing you as my student.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall 

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hagrid could not believe what he was reading. Could this really be true? Would he be allowed back into the Wizarding community? His heart was singing. 

He could go back to school, he could get a wand, and use magic without having to hide it. He looked over at his pink umbrella with a smile. He’d never have to carry that silly thing ever again.

The next morning he woke up and read the letter two more times, just to make sure it was actually true. The words had not changed, he was still going to be a Wizarding student. 

The familiar loud pop of apparition came from outside his door, he grabbed his umbrella and swung the door open only to find Harry Potter standing on the other side. Of course it was Harry, he was the only one with clearance to apparate directly onto the school grounds.

“Did you think I wasn’t going to hear about this?!” Harry said, a huge smile on his face. He walked up and gave him a huge hug. 

“Congratulations, Hagrid.” Hagrid could only smile. He still couldn’t believe it. They stepped inside the cabin and Hagrid prepared tea for them.

They spoke of better times and happier memories, of how happy Dumbledore must be and how excited Hagrid is to be starting school again. That was when a most fitting idea had popped into Harry’s head. It was time for Harry to return a favor seven years in the making.

“Alright, Hagrid. Get ready, I’m taking you shopping, we’re going to Diagon Alley.” He said, as he clutched his wand and got ready to leave. 

“You are, are yeh? Spect ye think ye owe me summat?” Hagrid said with a smile. He grabbed his umbrella and together they apparated to the entrance of Diagon Alley and made their way to Ollivanders.

The shop had been repaired and now looked better than ever. The bell jingled when they walked in and Mr. Ollivander was already waiting for them. 

“Ahh, Rubeus Hagrid! I was wondering when I’d see you again!” He looked down to the pink umbrella Hagrid had been clutching and then back up to Hagrid’s face. 

“Let’s see what I can find for you.” He held out his hand for the umbrella, and disappeared into the back when Hagrid had handed it over. He came back ten minutes later with arms full of long slim boxes. 

“How about this one? 14 ½ inches, Ash and dragon heartstring.” Hagrid tired this wand but nothing happened. Ollivander snatched it away and thrust another in his hand. It went on like this for almost an hour until finally Hagrid had found his wand. 15 inches, Holly and unicorn hair. Harry was beaming and Hagrid was mopping his face with a handkerchief.

As they walked through diagon alley another idea had formed in Harry’s head. So while Hagrid was buying his books and his brand new robes, Harry had snuck away to the magical menagerie. He had spotted a beautiful snowy owl in the window. It looked a lot like Hedwig only this one was male. He had paid for the owl and set off to find Hagrid. His hands full of packages of books, robes, potion supplies, and quills, Harry spotted him by Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

Harry had gifted him the owl, “to keep in touch” Harry had said. They had laughed, and cried, and remembered and by the end of the day they were both tired and emotionally exhausted , but both of them had never been happier. Finally, there was nothing to dread. Only a full happy life to look forward to.

Two months later:

Hagrid stood in line with the rest of the first years giving him a wide berth. After all, first years by themselves are tiny to begin with but place them next a half giant like Hagrid and they simply disappeared next to him. As name after name was called and sorted, it came time for Hagrid. McGonagall placed the hat atop his head and in an instant the hat screamed out “GRYFFINDOR” and so Hagrid went to massive applause from the scarlet and gold table.

This was the beginning of the rest of Hagrid’s life. He couldn’t ever remember being happier.


End file.
